The Ultimate Adventure
by greyhound24
Summary: The World of Mortina is in trouble. How does this all play out when it has selected the one to save it? The one that has been chosen to sacrifice himself? Find out in another TOBUSCUS ADVENTUREEEEES!


The Ultimate Adventure

**_A/N: hey all you Tobuscus fans! I am here with a story to tell! I got the idea from a Tobuscus video I saw…can't remember which one though :P oh well. Anyways here it is! Hope you like it! _**

**_Summary: The World of Mortina is in trouble. How does this all play out when it has selected the one to save it? The one that has been chosen to sacrifice himself? Find out in another TOBUSCUS ADVENTUREEEEES!_**

**_Chapter 1_**

_Far away in another dimension lives the people of Mortina. For centuries they have lived in peace and happiness. But one day an evil dark presence took over. It raided the land and destroyed everything. The lord of darkness stood and watched as the people of Mortina got on their knees and begged for mercy. After years of the torment, Mortina finally had a savior. One, who was destined to defeat the lord of darkness. Once an epic battle had commenced the chosen one had finally defeated the Lord of Darkness. But before disappearing into a cloud of black, the Lord had vowed he would return. And when he did, he would take over the chosen and claim the land that was once his. After he had gone, the people of Mortina had a feast. Everything was great again…but the same could not be said for the chosen one. The great land of Mortina was in ruins. The cities and lands were bare. Homes were destroyed. The people had only enough food for the feast. The great Elder, who had been chained and locked away was now free. Dressed in a white robe that had unique and intricate designs, he approached the chosen one._

_"Do you wish to help us?" He asked in a deep gentle voice. The chosen one's eyes looked around at the people of this once prosperous land. He returned his gaze to the Elder. With a brave look he answered._

_"I do." He said. The great elder saw a kind heart in this one, he then nodded._

_"Follow me." Was all the Elder said. The chosen one did, and he was lead to a massive room. In this room, there was a pod. The bod was dark green and slender. He looked around the room and saw another pod. This pod held another. But he could not see his face. The Elder cleared his throat and gestured towards the now opened pod. "Are you sure?" The Elder asked. The chosen was hesitant but nodded. _

_"Yes I am sure." The chosen one said. And he climbed into the pod. He laid down and closed his eyes. The Elder gave a sad, yet grateful look to the chosen hero. The chosen here smiled in returned and closed his eyes. He flinched as the pod closed. He felt himself start to panic, but once the pod had fully closed an immense feeling of peace washed over him…the ruby gem that was around his neck, slowly slipped off and faded away…_

_Outside of the chamber, the land of Mortina was restored. The land and cities were flowing with water, plants, and trees. The farms and crops were once again restored. The houses were fixed. Yet none were joyous. The people of Mortina mourned over the hero that sacrificed himself. For when he sacrificed himself…he sacrificed his soul. The people of Mortina still in peace. But none know when the Lord of Darkness will come…_

"They end." Gabuscus said closing his book. Tobuscus looked at him expectantly then frowned.

"That's it? That's the Great Legend of Mortina?" He said frowning. Gabuscus's face got a look of annoyance on it.

"At least I read you a story, Mr. I can't sleep." He said. Tobuscus glared at him.

"Well, geez Gaybuscus-"

"It's Gabe then uscus. Gabuscus." He said in annoyance. Tobuscus frowned.

"There's a pause?" He asked. Gabuscus face palmed his face. Then he looked at Tobuscus.

"Just go to sleep." He said standing up. Then he walked out of the room.

"Gaybuscus?!" Tobuscus called out. But all he got was silence. Bringing the blanket closer to his face Tobuscus grumbled something and fell asleep. But sadly there was a thunderstorm outside. He jolted awake as a loud boom over his house. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He slowly rocked himself. "It's just a storm. It'll pass." He said his voice filled with fear. But then another jolt of lightning came followed by thunder. Scared out of his wits Tobuscus climbed out of bed and ran to the phone screaming, "Or not!" and he dialed Gabuscus's number, "Pick up. Pick up!" He pleaded. Then the phone clicked, "Hey-!"

"Hi you've reached Gabuscus, please leave a message after the beep." The answering machine said. Tobuscus groaned. But then the storm suddenly vanished. He hung up the phone and slowly walked to his room. He looked around then walked to his bed. But when he reached his bed he froze. On his pillow, was a shiny gem that was the size of his palm. It had a long golden sting attached to it. Tobuscus slowly walked to them Gem. It was red. He gulped and gently picked it up. Upon picking it up there was a bright flash of light and then all was silent.

**_The Next Day_**

There was a loud knock on Tobuscus, a.k.a Toby Turner, slowly opened his eyes. He gasped and got up. He looked around and saw that he was in bed, "What?" He said confused. The doorbell rang loudly startling him. He quickly got up and walked to the door. "Yes?" he asked before opening it.

"Um, hello?" He heard a girl's voice say. He was fully awake now. He looked out the peeping hole and smiled. It was a girl around his age or younger. She had shiny auburn hair. Her eyes were a milk chocolate color. She was wearing a light jacket and jeans. Toby opened the door.

"Hello." He said. The girl smiled.

"Um, hi I'm your new…Oh my gummy bears!" She said excitedly. Toby smiled at her.

"Oh so you know who I am?" He asked chuckling. The girl nodded and clasped her hands together. Then she held her hand out for a handshake.

"I'm Terrie." She said. Toby smiled and shook her hand. He could feel sparks. He stepped aside.

"Will, would you like to come in Terrie?" He asked. Terrie's face brightened and she nodded, walking in Terrie's heart thumped faster. Toby smiled, but winced as he felt a slight pain course through him. "You can have a seat on the couch." He said smiling. Terrie smiled and walked to the couch. Immediately Gryphon jumped on her lap.

"Oh, hello there." Terrie said smiling. Toby smiled and walked towards her.

"Hello!" He said in his Gryphon voice. Terrie laughed. Toby laughed and sat next to her. They both chatted and laughed. As they did, Toby couldn't help but remember last night's ordeal. He remember the red gem but after that it was a blur.

"Toby? Toby?" Terrie said waving her hand. Toby's eyes widen and looked at her.

"Huh?" He asked. Terrie smiled.

"I asked if you wanted to go on a walk with me." She said. But before Toby could say yes the world started spinning and he blacked out. But before he did he could hear a small voice say,

_You are the chosen one…_

**_Hehe little OC romance going on here. hehe...so do you like so far? If so review please! I can't wait to hear from you guys! Please review! Thanks!_**


End file.
